heroesofnewerth_germanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Client Messages
error_title Fehler error_unknown Unbekannter Fehler. disconnect_title Getrennt disconnect_not_host Für das Starten eines Spiels auf diesem Server benötigst Du Host-Rechte. disconnect_server_full Der Server ist voll. disconnect_game_in_progress Das Spiel, dem Du beitreten möchtest, hat bereits begonnen. disconnect_server_error Server-Fehler. disconnect_snapshot_fragment Too many snapshot fragments. // WTF???? Needs further explanation disconnect_not_invited Um an diesem privaten Spiel teilzunehmen, benötigst Du eine Einladung. disconnect_no_cookie Du musst Dich einloggen, um auf diesem Server zu spielen. disconnect_auth_failed Der Server konnte deinen Account nicht autorisieren. Bitte melde Dich erneut an. disconnect_unknown Du wurdest getrennt. disconnect_timeout Server antwortet nicht. disconnect_game_over Das Spiel ist vorbei. disconnect_idle Du wurdest wegen Untätigkeit getrennt. disconnect_terminated Du warst zu lange vom Server getrennt und kannst nicht mehr an diesem Spiel teilnehmen. disconnect_kicked Du wurdest vom Host aus dem Spiel geworfen. disconnect_vote_kicked Du wurdest per Abstimmung aus dem Spiel geworfen. disconnect_unassigned Der Host hat das Spiel gestartet als du noch nicht in einem Team warst. disconnect_banned Der Host hat dich von diesem Match verbannt. disconnect_leaver Du hast nicht die Erlaubnis diesem Spiel beizutreten, da deine Abbruchquote zu hoch ist. disconnect_overflow Du wurdest wegen eines Paketüberlaufs vom Server getrennt. disconnect_flooding Du wurdest wegen Flooding vom Server getrennt. disconnect_invalid_tier Du hast nicht die Erlaubnis Spiele auf dieser Stufe zu spielen. disconnect_not_on_roster Du bist nicht auf der Liste für dieses ausgemachte Match. rejected_invalid_request Dein Client hat eine ungültige Verbindungsanfrage gestellt. rejected_empty_address Der Server konnte Deine Adresse nicht ermitteln. rejected_wrong_game Auf diesem Server läuft ein anderes Spiel. rejected_wrong_version Deine Version stimmt nicht mit der des Servers überein. rejected_banned Du wurdest auf diesem Server gesperrt. rejected_invalid_password Ungültiges Passwort. rejected_server_error Server-Fehler. rejected_server_taken Jemand anderes startet bereits ein Spiel auf dem Server den du ausgewählt hast. Bitte versuche es erneut. rejected_not_host Du musst Hostberechtigungen haben um ein Spiel auf diesem Server zu starten. // chat system messages chat_connecting ^279* Verbinde mit Chat-Server... chat_reconnecting ^279* Verbinde mit Chat-Server... (Versuch {attempt} von {maxattempts}) chat_waiting_verification ^279* Warte auf die Bestätigung Deiner Identität durch den Chat-Server... chat_connected ^279* Verbunden! chat_connected_invisible ^279* Du bist jetzt im Unsichtbar-Modus verbbunden. Solange der Client in diesem Modus ist wird er keine Status Updates an Freunde oder Clanmitglieder senden, aber du wirst nach wie vor Status Updates empfangen, so als ob du online wärst. chat_disconnected ^279* Vom Chat-Server getrennt. chat_reconnecting_delay ^279* Erneute Verbindung in 30 Sekunden (Versuch {attempt} von {maxattempts}). chat_not_connected ^279* Du bist nicht mit dem Chat-Server verbunden. chat_new_channel ^279* Du sprichst jetzt in Channel ^090{channel}^279. chat_channel_message ^990{sender}:^888 {message} chat_channel_message_sent ^444{name}:^* {message} chat_whisper ^099(Flüstern an {sender}) ^888{message} chat_whisper_sent ^066(Geflüstert an {target}) ^888{message} chat_whisper_buddies ^066 {message} chat_whisper_to_buddies ^099<{sender} Geflüstert an Freunde> {message} chat_whisper_failed_self ^279* Du kannst Dir nicht selbst etwas zuflüstern. chat_mode_afk_auto_response ^099* Deine Nachricht wurde übermittelt, aber ^990{target}^279 ist z.Zt. nicht an der Tastatur: {message} chat_mode_afk_default_response Nicht an der Tastatur chat_mode_dnd_auto_response ^099 Deine Nachricht wurde nicht übermittelt, ^990{target}^279 möchte nicht gestört werden: {message} chat_mode_dnd_default_response Bitte nicht stören chat_user_offline ^279* Der Spieler ist nicht online. chat_im ^882{sender}: ^888{message} chat_im_sent ^444{name}: ^888{message} chat_im_failed ^279* ^990{target}^279 ist nicht online. chat_clan_whisper ^359(Clan) {name}: ^888{message} chat_clan_whisper_sent ^458(Clan) {name}: ^888{message} chat_clan_whisper_failed ^279* Du bist in keinem Clan. chat_clan_im ^359{name}: ^888{message} chat_clan_im_sent ^458{name}: ^888{message} chat_flooding ^279* Nachricht nicht gesendet - Du versendest zu viele Nachrichten. Warte bitte einige Sekunden und versuche es danach erneut. chat_max_channels ^279* Du kannst derzeit keinen weiteren Channels beitreten. Verlasse zuerst einen anderen Channel. chat_banned ^279* Getrennt - Du bist bei diesem Chat-Server {time} Minuten lang gesperrt. chat_banned_connections ^279* Grund: Zu viele Verbindungsversuche. chat_banned_flooding ^279* Grund: Flooding. chat_banned_unknown ^279* Grund: Unbekannt. chat_banned_reconnect ^279* Erneuter Verbindungsversuch (Versuch {attempt} von {maxattempts}) in {time} Sekunden." chat_info_not_found ^279* Der Benutzer '^990{name}^279' wurde nicht gefunden. chat_info_offline ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist derzeit offline, zuletzt gesehen um {seen}. chat_info_online_no_channels ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist derzeit online und in keinen Channels. chat_info_online_one_channel ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist derzeit online und im Channel '{channel}'. chat_info_online_multi_channels ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist derzeit online und in folgenden Channels: {channels} chat_info_in_game ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist derzeit online und im Spiel '{game}^279'. chat_info_in_game_time ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist derzeit online und im Spiel '{game}^279'. Momentane Spielzeit: {cgt}. chat_ignored ^279* ^990{name}^279 wird ab jetzt ignoriert. chat_unignored ^279* ^990{name}^279 wird nicht mehr länger ignoriert. chat_joining_game ^279* Trete dem Spiel '^990{name}^279' bei. chat_left_game ^279* Du hast das Spiel verlassen. chat_user_info_online ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist derzeit online. chat_user_info_offline ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist derzeit offline. chat_user_info_in_game ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist derzeit im Spiel '{game}^279'. chat_saving_channel ^279* Speichere ^g{channel}^279 in deine Channel Liste... chat_failed_saving_channel ^279* Speichern von ^g{channel}^279 in deiner Channel Liste fehlgeschlagen... chat_removing_channel ^279* Entferne ^g{channel}^279 aus deiner Channel Liste... chat_failed_removing_channel ^279* Entfernen von ^g{channel}^279 aus deiner Channel Liste fehlgeschlagen... chat_failed_saving_notification ^279* Speichern der Benachrichtigung fehlgeschlagen... chat_failed_removing_notification ^279* Entfernen der Benachrichtigungs-ID {id} fehlgeschlagen... chat_failed_removing_notifications ^279* Entfernen aller Benachrichtigungen fehlgeschlagen... chat_adding_buddy ^279* ^990{name}^279 wird als Freund hinzugefügt... chat_failed_buddy_add ^279* Fehler beim Hinzufügen von ^990{target}^279 zu Deiner Freundesliste. chat_failed_buddy_add_self ^279* Du kannst Dich nicht selbst als Freund hinzufügen. chat_failed_buddy_add_duplicate ^279* Du kannst Dich nicht selbst als Freund hinzufügen. chat_failed_buddy_add_reason ^279* Fehler beim Hinzufügen von ^990{target}^279 zu Deiner Freundesliste: {reason} chat_failed_buddy_remove ^279* Fehler beim Entfernen von ^990{target}^279 von Deiner Freundesliste. chat_failed_buddy_remove_not_found ^279* Fehler beim Entfernen des Benutzers von Deiner Freundesliste: Benutzer nicht gefunden. chat_approved_buddy_adder ^279* Hinzufügen von ^990{name}^279 als Freund... chat_approved_buddy_added ^279* ^990{name}^279 als Freund hinzugefügt... chat_requesting_buddy ^279* Anfordern von ^990{name}^279 als Freund... chat_requested_approval_adder ^279* Du fordertest ^990{name}^279 als Freund an... chat_requested_approval_added ^279* ^990{name}^279 forderte dich als Freund an... chat_requested_approval_failed ^279* Anfordern von ^990{name}^279 als Freund fehlgeschlagen... chat_approving_buddy ^279* Bestätigen von ^990{name}^279 als Freund... chat_failed_approving_buddy ^279* Bestätigen von ^990{name}^279 als Freund fehlgeschlagen... chat_clan_promoting ^279* Clanmitglied ^990{name}^279 wird zum Offizier befördert... chat_failed_clan_promote ^279* Fehler bei der Beförderung von ^990{target}^279. chat_failed_clan_promote_cannot_promote ^279* Du kannst diesen Benutzer nicht befördern. chat_failed_clan_promote_generic ^279* Fehler bei der Beförderung des Benutzers. chat_clan_demoting ^279* Clanmitglied ^990{name}^279 wird degradiert... chat_failed_clan_demote ^279* Fehler bei der Degradierung von ^990{target}^279. chat_failed_clan_demote_cannot_demote ^279* Du kannst diesen Benutzer nicht degradieren. chat_failed_clan_demote_generic ^279* Fehler bei der Degradierung des Benutzers. chat_clan_removing ^279* Clanmitglied ^990{name}^279 wird entfernt... chat_clan_removing_self ^279* Versuche den Clan zu verlassen... chat_failed_clan_remove ^279* Fehler beim Entfernen von ^990{target}^279 aus dem Clan. chat_failed_clan_remove_self ^279* Verlassen des Clans fehlgeschlagen. chat_failed_clan_remove_demote ^279* Bevor dieser Benutzer entfernt werden kann, muss er degradiert werden. chat_failed_clan_remove_generic ^279* Fehler bei der Entfernung des Benutzers aus dem Clan. chat_failed_clan_name ^279* Prüfen der Verfügbarkeit des Clan Namens und des Tags fehlgeschlagen, bitte nochmal versuchen. chat_failed_clan_name_tip Prüfen der Verfügbarkeit des Clan Namens und des Tags fehlgeschlagen, bitte nochmal versuchen. chat_invalid_clan_name ^279* Der Clan Name ^990{name}^279 und der Tag ^990{tag}^279 sind nicht verfügbar. chat_invalid_clan_name_tip Der Clan Name ^990{name}^* und der Tag ^990{tag}^* sind nicht verfügbar. chat_invalid_clan_name_used ^279* Der Clan Name ^990{name}^279 wird bereits benutzt. chat_invalid_clan_name_used_tip Der Clan Name ^990{name}^* wird bereits benutzt. chat_invalid_clan_tag_used ^279* Der Clan Tag ^990{tag}^279 wird bereits benutzt. chat_invalid_clan_tag_used_tip Der Clan Tag ^990{tag}^* wird bereits benutzt. chat_invalid_clan_name_format ^279* Der Clan Name ^990{name}^279 ist kein gültiger Clan Name. Er muss aus alphanumerischen Zeichen, Bindestrichen und Leerzeichen bestehen, und er darf zwischen 1 und 32 Zeichen lang sein. chat_invalid_clan_name_format_tip Der Clan Name ^990{name}^* ist kein gültiger Clan Name. Er muss aus alphanumerischen Zeichen, Bindestrichen und Leerzeichen bestehen, und er darf zwischen 1 und 32 Zeichen lang sein. chat_invalid_clan_tag_format ^279* Der Clan Tag ^990{tag}^279 ist kein gültiger Clan Tag. Er muss aus alphanumerischen Zeichen bestehen, und er darf zwischen 1 und 3 Zeichen lang sein. chat_invalid_clan_tag_format_tip Der Clan Tag ^990{tag}^* ist kein gültiger Clan Tag. Er muss aus alphanumerischen Zeichen bestehen, und er darf zwischen 1 und 3 Zeichen lang sein. chat_success_buddy_add ^279* ^990{target}^279 wurde zu Deiner Freundesliste hinzugefügt. chat_success_buddy_remove ^279* ^990{target}^279 wurde von Deiner Freundesliste entfernt. chat_success_clan_promote ^279* Benutzer wurde erfolgreich befördert. chat_success_clan_demote ^279* Benutzer wurde erfolgreich degradiert. chat_success_clan_remove ^279* Benutzer wurde erfolgreich entfernt. chat_success_clan_remove_self ^279* Du hast den Clan verlassen.. chat_topic_change ^279* Thema gewechselt zu '^990{topic}^279'. chat_topic ^279* Das Thema ist '^990{topic}^279'. chat_not_operator ^279* Du hast keine Adminberechtigungen in diesem Channel. chat_user_kicked ^279* ^990{kickee}^279 wurde von ^990{kicker}^279 aus dem Channel geworfen. chat_kicked ^279* Du wurdest aus dem Channel '^990{channel}^279' geworfen von ^990{kicker}^279. chat_user_banned ^279* ^990{banned}^279 wurde von ^990{banner}^279 vom Channel verbannt. chat_user_banned_no_name ^279* ^990{banned}^279 wurde vom Channel verbannt. chat_channel_banned ^279* Du wurdest vom Channel '^990{channel}^279' verbannt von ^990{banner}^279. chat_channel_banned_no_name ^279* Du wurdest vom Channel '^990{channel}^279' verbannt. chat_user_unbanned ^279* Der Bann von ^990{unbanned}^279 vom Channel wurde von ^990{unbanner}^279 aufgehoben. chat_user_unbanned_no_name ^279* Der Bann von ^990{unbanned}^279 vom Channel wurde aufgehoben. chat_unbanned ^279* Dein Bann vom Channel '^990{channel}^279' wurde von ^990{unbanner}^279 aufgehoben. chat_unbanned_no_name ^279* Dein Bann vom Channel '^990{channel}^279' wurde aufgehoben. chat_banned_from_channel ^279* Du wurdest vom Channel '^990{channel}^279' verbannt. chat_silenced ^279* Du bist in diesem Channel zum Schweigen gebracht worden und kannst nicht sprechen. chat_silence_lifted ^279* Dein Schweigen wurde in dem Channel '^990{channel}^279' aufgehoben. chat_silence_placed ^279* Du wurdest von ^990{name}^279 im Channel '^990{channel}^279' für {duration} Minute(n) zum Schweigen gebracht. chat_user_silence_placed ^279* ^990{silenced}^279 wurde von ^990{name}^279 für {duration} Minute(n) zum Schweigen gebracht. chat_message_all ^900{name}:^999 {message} chat_roll_message {player} würfelte {low} {high} und bekam eine {number}. chat_current_time Die momentane Zeit ist: {time}. chat_current_ping Momentaner Ping: {ping}. chat_adding_banlist ^279* Hinzufügen von ^990{name}^279 zu deiner Bannliste... chat_failed_banlist_add ^279* Hinzufügen von ^990{target}^279 zu deiner Bannliste fehlgeschlagen. chat_failed_banlist_add_self ^279* Du kannst dich nicht selbst zu deiner Bannliste hinzufügen. chat_failed_banlist_add_duplicate ^279* Dieser Benutzer ist bereits auf deiner Bannliste. chat_failed_banlist_add_reason ^279* Hinzufügen von ^990{target}^279 zu deiner Bannliste fehlgeschlagen: {reason} chat_failed_banlist_remove ^279* Entfernen von ^990{target}^279 von deiner Bannliste fehlgeschlagen. chat_failed_banlist_remove_not_found ^279* Entfernen des Benutzers von deiner Bannliste fehlgeschlagen: Benutzer nicht gefunden. chat_success_banlist_add ^279* ^990{target}^279 zu deiner Bannliste hinzugefügt. chat_success_banlist_remove ^279* ^990{target}^279 von deiner Bannliste entfernt. chat_adding_ignore ^279* Hinzufügen von ^990{name}^279 zu deiner Ignorierliste... chat_failed_ignore_add ^279* Hinzufügen von ^990{target}^279 zu deiner Ignorierliste fehlgeschlagen. chat_failed_ignore_add_self ^279* Du kannst dich nicht selbst zu deiner Ignorierliste hinzufügen. chat_failed_ignore_add_duplicate ^279* Dieser Benutzer ist bereits auf deiner Ignorierliste. chat_failed_ignore_add_reason ^279* Hinzufügen von ^990{target}^279 zu deiner Ignorierliste fehlgeschlagen: {reason} chat_failed_ignore_remove ^279* Entfernen von ^990{target}^279 von deiner Ignorierliste fehlgeschlagen. chat_failed_ignore_remove_not_found ^279* Entfernen von Benutzer von deiner Ignorierliste fehlgeschlagen: Benutzer nicht gefunden. chat_success_ignore_add ^279* ^990{target}^279 zu deiner Ignorierliste hinzugefügt. chat_success_ignore_remove ^279* ^990{target}^279 von deiner Ignorierliste entfernt. chat_user_on_banlist ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist auf deiner Bannliste: ^999{reason} chat_admin_level_none Kein Admin Status chat_admin_level_officer Channel Offizier chat_admin_level_leader Channel Oberhaupt chat_admin_level_administrator Channel Administrator chat_admin_level_staff Personal chat_promote_success ^279* ^990{name}^279 wurde zum ^990{rank}^279 befördert von ^990{promoter}^279. chat_promote_failure ^279* Du hast keine ausreichenden Berechtigungen um den Benutzer weiter zu befördern. chat_demote_success ^279* ^990{name}^279 wurde zum ^990{rank}^279 degradiert von ^990{demoter}^279. chat_demote_failure_too_low ^279* Dieser Benutzer ist bereits auf der niedrigsten Adminberechtigungsstufe für diesen Channel. chat_demote_failure ^279* Du hast keine ausreichenden Berechtigungen um den Benutzer weiter zu degradieren. chat_not_in_channel ^279* Dieser Benutzer ist nicht in diesem Channel. chat_im_user_offline ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist jetzt offline. chat_im_user_online ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist jetzt online. chat_version_mismatch ^279* Deine Version passt nicht zur Version des Chatservers. chat_no_permissions ^279* Deine administrativen Berechtigungen sind in diesem Channel nicht hoch genug um dies zu tun. chat_auth_enabled ^279* Authorisierung wurde für diesen Channel eingeschaltet, du musst jetzt auf der Authorisierungsliste stehen um beizutreten. chat_auth_disabled ^279* Authorisierung wurde für diesen Channel ausgeschaltet, alle Benutzer können jetzt beitreten. chat_auth_add_success ^279* ^990{name}^279 wurde zur Authorisierungsliste hinzugefügt. chat_auth_add_failure ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist bereits auf der Authorisierungsliste. chat_auth_remove_success ^279* ^990{name}^279 wurde von der Authorisierungsliste entfernt. chat_auth_remove_failure ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist nicht auf der Authorisierungsliste. chat_password_change ^279* Das Passwort für diesen Channel wurden von ^990{name}^279 geändert. chat_password_required ^279* Der Channel ^990{name}^279 erfordert ein Passwort. chat_error_clan_rank ^279* Du benötigst einen höheren Clan Rang um diese Aktion durchführen zu können. chat_error_clan_not_found ^279* Das Clan Mitglied mit dem Namen ^990{name}^279 konnte nicht gefunden werden. chat_clan_invite_sent ^279* Sende Clan Einladung an ^990{name}^279... chat_failed_clan_invite_in_clan ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist bereits in einem Clan. chat_clan_invite_received ^279* ^990{name}^279 hat dich eingeladen dem Clan ^990{clan}^279 beizutreten. chat_clan_invite_rejected ^279* ^990{name}^279 lehnte deine Clan Einladung ab. chat_clan_invite_failed_online ^279* Dieser Benutzer ist nicht online. chat_clan_invite_failed_clan ^279* Dieser Benutzer ist bereits in einem Clan. chat_clan_invite_failed_invite ^279* Dieser Benutzer wurde bereits eingeladen einem Clan beizutreten. chat_clan_invite_failed_permissions ^279* Du hast keine ausreichenden Berechtigungen um einen Benutzer in deinen Clan einzuladen. chat_clan_invite_failed_unknown ^279* Hinzufügen von ^990{name}^279 zum Clan fehlgeschlagen. chat_clan_invite_failed_unknown_self ^279* Hinzufügen von dir zum Clan fehlgeschlagen. chat_clan_new_user ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist deinem Clan beigetreten. chat_clan_new_user_self ^279* Du bist dem Clan ^990{clan}^279 beigetreten. chat_clan_create_fail_clan ^279* Du musst deinen momentanen Clan verlassen bevor du einen erstellst. chat_clan_create_fail_param ^279* Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen - fehlende Parameter! chat_clan_create_fail_tag ^279* Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen - Clan Tag ist zu lang. chat_clan_create_fail_in_clan ^279* Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen - ^990{name}^279 ist bereits in einem Clan. chat_clan_create_fail_duplicate ^279* Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen - Doppelte Gründungsmitglieder sind nicht erlaubt. chat_clan_create_fail_invite ^279* Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen - ^990{name}^* hat eine ausstehende Claneinladung. chat_clan_create_fail_not_found ^279* Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen - ^990{name}^* nicht gefunden. chat_clan_create_fail_clan_name ^279* Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen - Dein Clan Name wurde zurückgewiesen. Stelle sicher, dass er zwischen 1 und 32 alphanumerische Zeichen lang und nicht bereits in Benutzung ist. chat_clan_create_fail_tag ^279* Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen - Dein Clan Tag wurde zurückgewiesen. Stelle sicher, dass er zwischen 1 und 3 alphanumerische Zeichen lang und nicht bereits in Benutzung ist. chat_clan_create_fail_unknown ^279* Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen. chat_clan_create_fail_time ^279* Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen - Die Zeit, die den Gründungsmitgliedern zum Annehmen gegeben wurde, ist abgelaufen. chat_clan_create_result_fail_clan Du musst deinen momentanen Clan verlassen bevor du einen erstellst. chat_clan_create_result_fail_param Fehlgeschlagen - fehlende Parameter! chat_clan_create_result_fail_tag Fehlgeschlagen - Clan Tag ist zu lang. chat_clan_create_result_fail_in_clan Fehlgeschlagen - ^990{name}^* ist bereits in einem Clan. chat_clan_create_result_fail_duplicate Fehlgeschlagen - Doppelte Gründungsmitglieder. chat_clan_create_result_fail_invite Fehlgeschlagen - ^990{name}^* hat eine ausstehende Claneinladung. chat_clan_create_result_fail_not_found Fehlgeschlagen - ^990{name}^* nicht gefunden. chat_clan_create_result_fail_clan_name Fehlgeschlagen - Dein Clan Name wurde zurückgewiesen. chat_clan_create_result_fail_tag Fehlgeschlagen - Dein Clan Name wurde zurückgewiesen. chat_clan_create_result_fail_unknown Erstellen des Clans fehlgeschlagen. chat_clan_create_result_fail_time Fehlgeschlagen - Zeit abgelaufen. chat_clan_create_sent ^279* Clan Erstellungsanfrage übermittelt, warte auf Zustimmung durch die Mitglieder. chat_clan_create_accept ^279* ^990{name}^279 hat deine Clanerstellungsanfrage angenommen. chat_clan_create_reject ^279* ^990{name}^279 hat deine Clanerstellungsanfrage zurückgewiesen. chat_clan_create_result_reject Fehlgeschlagen - ^990{name}^* hat deine Anfrage zurückgewiesen. chat_clan_create_success ^279* Dein Clan wurde erfolgreich erstellst. chat_clan_create_result_success Erfolg! Dein Clan wurde erstellt. chat_clan_left ^279* ^990{name}^279 hat den Clan verlassen. chat_clan_left_self ^279* Du hast den Clan verlassen. chat_clan_kick ^279* ^990{changer}^279 hat ^990{name}^279 aus dem Clan geworfen. chat_clan_kick_self ^279* ^990{changer}^279 hat dich aus dem Clan geworfen. chat_clan_joined ^279* ^990{name}^279 ist dem Clan beigetreten. chat_clan_rank_change ^279* ^990{changer}^279 hat ^990{name}^279's Rang auf ^990{rank}^279 geändert. chat_clan_rank_change_self ^279* ^990{changer}^279 hat deinen Rang auf ^990{rank}^279 geändert. chat_clan_rank_none Nicht im Clan chat_clan_rank_member Mitglied chat_clan_rank_officer Offizier chat_clan_rank_leader Oberhaupt chat_clan_no_clan ^279* Du bist nicht in einem Clan. chat_tourn_match_ready ^279* Dem Match für das Turnier, in dem du ^990{name}^279 zum Spielen geplant bist kann nun beigetreten werden. Benutze den Turnier Abschnitt in der Community und Clan Konsole um beizutreten. // stats chat_stats_header ^492* Stats für ^982{name}^492 chat_stats_body1 ^492 Clan: ^999{clan_name} ^982|| ^492 Lvl: ^999{level} ^982|| ^492W: ^999{wins}^555({winpercent}) ^492L: ^999{losses} ^492Disc: ^999{disconnects}^555({leavepercent}) chat_stats_body2 ^492 K/D/A: ^999{kills} ^492/ ^999{deaths} ^492/ ^999{assists} ^982|| ^492Exp / Min: ^999{expmin} ^982|| ^492PSR: ^999{psr} // chat notifications chat_notification_cc_panel Drücke F6, um das Community & Clan Panel zu öffnen. chat_notification_buddy_online {name} ist online. chat_notification_buddy_offline {name} ist offline. chat_notification_buddy_joined_game {name} ist dem Spiel '{game}' beigetreten. chat_notification_buddy_left_game {name} hat das Spiel '{game}' verlassen. chat_notification_clan_online {name} ist online. chat_notification_clan_offline {name} ist offline. chat_notification_clan_joined_game {name} ist dem Spiel '{game}' beigetreten. chat_notification_clan_left_game {name} hat das Spiel '{game}' verlassen. chat_notification_clan_whisper (Clan) {name}: {message} chat_notification_clan_whisper_sent (Clan) {name}: {message} chat_notification_clan_new_user {name} ist deinem Clan beigetreten. chat_notification_clan_new_user_self Du bist dem Clan {clan} beigetreten. chat_notification_clan_left_self Du hast den Clan verlassen. chat_notification_clan_left {name} hat den Clan verlassen. chat_notification_clan_joined {name} ist dem Clan beigetreten chat_notification_clan_rank_change {changer} hat ^990{name}^279's Rang auf ^990{rank}^279 geändert. chat_notification_clan_rank_change_self {changer} hat deinen Rang auf ^990{rank}^279 geändert. chat_notification_clan_kick {changer} hat ^990{name}^279 aus dem Clan geworfen. chat_notification_clan_kick_self {changer} hat dich aus dem Clan geworfen. // chat commands chat_command_whisper /whisper chat_command_whisper_short /w chat_command_whisper_help ^279*^707 /whisper . chat_command_reply /reply chat_command_reply_short /r chat_command_reply_invalid ^279* Niemand hat dir geflüstert! chat_command_reply_help ^279*^707 /reply . chat_command_buddy /buddy chat_command_buddy_short /b chat_command_buddy_list list chat_command_buddy_list_short l chat_command_buddy_list_message ^279* Auflistung der Freunde... chat_command_buddy_list_none ^279* Du hast keine Benutzer auf deiner Freundesliste. chat_command_buddy_list_help ^279*^707 /buddy list. chat_command_buddy_message message chat_command_buddy_message_short m chat_command_buddy_message_help ^279*^707 /buddy message . chat_command_buddy_add add chat_command_buddy_add_short a chat_command_buddy_add_help ^279*^707 /buddy add . chat_command_buddy_delete delete chat_command_buddy_delete_short d chat_command_buddy_delete_help ^279*^707 /buddy delete . chat_command_clan /clan chat_command_clan_short /c chat_command_clan_list list chat_command_clan_list_short l chat_command_clan_list_message ^279* Auflistung der Clanmitglieder... chat_command_clan_list_none ^279* Du hast keine Benutzer im Clan. chat_command_clan_list_help ^279*^707 /clan list. chat_command_clan_message message chat_command_clan_message_short m chat_command_clan_message_help ^279*^707 /clan message . chat_command_clan_promote promote chat_command_clan_promote_short p chat_command_clan_promote_help ^279*^707 /clan promote . chat_command_clan_demote demote chat_command_clan_demote_short d chat_command_clan_demote_help ^279*^707 /clan demote . chat_command_clan_remove remove chat_command_clan_remove_short r chat_command_clan_remove_help ^279*^707 /clan remove . chat_command_clan_invite invite chat_command_clan_invite_short i chat_command_clan_invite_help ^279*^707 /clan invite . chat_command_clan_leave leave chat_command_clan_leave_short l chat_command_clan_leave_help ^279*^707 /clan leave. chat_command_clear /clear chat_command_clear_short /cl chat_command_join /join chat_command_join_short /j chat_command_invite /invite chat_command_invite_short /i chat_command_invite_help ^279*^707 /invite . chat_command_whois /whois chat_command_whois_short /who chat_command_whois_help ^279*^707 /whois . chat_command_stats /stats chat_command_stats_short /s chat_command_stats_pop pop chat_command_stats_help ^279*^707 /stats pop. chat_command_joingame /joingame chat_command_joingame_short /jg chat_command_joingame_buddy buddy chat_command_joingame_buddy_short b chat_command_joingame_name name chat_command_joingame_name_short n chat_command_joingame_ip ip chat_command_joingame_ip_short i chat_command_joingame_buddy_help ^279*^707 /joingame buddy chat_command_joingame_name_help ^279*^707 /joingame name chat_command_joingame_ip_help ^279*^707 /joingame ip chat_command_joingame_buddy_failed ^279* Beitreten des Spiels fehlgeschlagen - Entweder der Benutzer existiert nicht, oder er befindet sich nicht in einem Spiel. chat_command_topic /topic chat_command_topic_short /t chat_command_topic_help ^279*^707 /topic chat_command_topic_set_help ^279*^707 /topic (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_kick /kick chat_command_kick_short /k chat_command_kick_help ^279*^707 /kick (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_ban /ban chat_command_ban_help ^279*^707 /ban (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_unban /unban chat_command_unban_help ^279*^707 /unban (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_silence /silence chat_command_silence_help ^279*^707 /silence (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_message_all_long /messageall chat_command_message_all /msgall chat_command_banlist /banlist chat_command_banlist_short /bl chat_command_banlist_list list chat_command_banlist_list_short l chat_command_banlist_list_message ^279* Bannauflistung... chat_command_banlist_list_none ^279* Du hast keine Benutzer auf deiner Bannliste. chat_command_banlist_list_entry ^999{name}: ^888{reason} chat_command_banlist_list_help ^279*^707 /banlist list. chat_command_banlist_add add chat_command_banlist_add_short a chat_command_banlist_add_help ^279*^707 /banlist add . chat_command_banlist_delete delete chat_command_banlist_delete_short d chat_command_banlist_delete_help ^279*^707 /banlist delete . chat_command_ignorechat /ignorechat chat_command_ignorechat_short /ic chat_command_ignorechat_enemy_all_on ^279* Du ignorierst jetzt 'ALLE' Gespräche vom gegnerischen Team. chat_command_ignorechat_all_on ^279* Du ignorierst jetzt 'ALLE' Gespräche beider Teams. chat_command_ignorechat_team_on ^279* Du ignorierst jetzt die 'Team' Gespräche. chat_command_ignorechat_every_on ^279* Du ignorierst jetzt beides, 'ALLE' und 'Team' Gespräche. chat_command_ignorechat_off ^279* Du ingorierst nicht länger irgendwelche Gespräche. chat_command_ignore /ignore chat_command_ignore_list list chat_command_ignore_list_short l chat_command_ignore_list_message ^279* Auflistung was ignoriert wird... chat_command_ignore_list_none ^279* Du hast keine Benutzer auf deiner Ignorierliste. chat_command_ignore_list_entry ^999{name} chat_command_ignore_list_help ^279*^707 /ignore list. chat_command_ignore_add add chat_command_ignore_add_short a chat_command_ignore_add_help ^279*^707 /ignore add . chat_command_ignore_delete delete chat_command_ignore_delete_short d chat_command_ignore_delete_help ^279*^707 /ignore delete . chat_command_notes /notes chat_command_notes_short /n chat_command_notes_list list chat_command_notes_list_short l chat_command_notes_list_message ^279* Auflistung der Notizen... chat_command_notes_list_none ^279* Du hast keine Einträge in deinen Notizens. chat_command_notes_list_entry ^279{id}: ^888{note} chat_command_notes_list_help ^279*^707 /notes list. chat_command_notes_add add chat_command_notes_add_success ^279* Notiz erfolgreich hinzugefügt. chat_command_notes_add_short a chat_command_notes_add_help ^279*^707 /notes add . chat_command_notes_delete delete chat_command_notes_delete_short d chat_command_notes_delete_help ^279*^707 /notes delete . chat_command_notes_delete_success ^279* Notiz erfolgreich gelöscht. chat_command_notes_delete_invalid ^279* Ungültige Notiz ID. chat_command_promote /promote chat_command_promote_short /p chat_command_promote_help ^279*^707 /promote (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_demote /demote chat_command_demote_short /d chat_command_demote_help ^279*^707 /demote (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_auth /auth chat_command_auth_short /a chat_command_auth_list list chat_command_auth_list_short l chat_command_auth_list_message ^279* Auflistung auhtorisierter Benutzer... chat_command_auth_list_none ^279* Es gibt keine authorisierten Benutzer für diesen Channel. chat_command_auth_list_entry ^999{name} chat_command_auth_list_help ^279*^707 /auth list. chat_command_auth_add add chat_command_auth_add_short a chat_command_auth_add_help ^279*^707 /auth add . chat_command_auth_delete delete chat_command_auth_delete_short d chat_command_auth_delete_help ^279*^707 /auth delete . chat_command_auth_enable enable chat_command_auth_enable_help ^279*^707 /auth enable (Erlaubt nur Benutzern auf der Authorisierungsliste dem Channel beizutreten). chat_command_auth_disable disable chat_command_auth_disable_help ^279*^707 /auth disable. chat_command_password /password chat_command_password_short /pass chat_command_password_set_help ^279*^707 /password (Setzt das Passwort, benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_password_clear_help ^279*^707 /password (Löscht das Passwort, benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_roll /roll chat_command_roll_help ^279*^707 /roll (Würfelt eine Zahl zwischen niedrig und hoch, (1 bis 32,767)). chat_command_emote /emote chat_command_emote_help ^279*^707 /emote . chat_command_emote_short /em chat_command_time /time chat_command_ping /ping chat_command_matchup /matchup chat_command_matchup_short /ma chat_command_matchup_help Matchup Informationen sind nur verfügbar, wenn das Match gestartet wurde. chat_command_gameinfo /gameinfo chat_command_gameinfo_short /gi chat_command_available /available chat_command_available_message ^279* Dein Gesprächsstatus ist jetzt 'verfügbar'. chat_command_afk /afk chat_command_afk_message ^279* Dein Gesprächsstatus ist jetzt 'nicht an der Tastatur': {reason} chat_command_dnd /dnd chat_command_dnd_message ^279* Dein Gesprächsstatus ist jetzt 'bitte nicht stören': {reason} chat_command_help /help chat_command_help_short /h chat_command_character / chat_command_invalid_format ^279* Ungültiges Befehlsformat. Richtiges Format ist: chat_command_invalid_format_multi ^279* Ungültiges Befehlsformat. Richtiges Format ist eines von: chat_command_invalid_command ^279* Ungültiger Befehl. Gib {helpcommand} ein für eine Liste der Befehle. chat_command_help_valid ^279* Gültige Befehle sind: chat_command_help_whisper ^279*^707 /whisper ^279 -Flüstert an einen Benutzer chat_command_help_reply ^279*^707 /reply ^279 -Antwort auf das letzte Geflüster. chat_command_help_buddy ^279*^707 /buddy ^279 -Verschiedene auf Freunde bezogene Befehle. chat_command_help_clan ^279*^707 /clan ^279 -Verschiedene auf den Clan bezogene Befehle. chat_command_help_join ^279*^707 /join ^279 -Tritt dem angegebenen Channel bei. chat_command_help_clear ^279*^707 /clear^279 -Löscht den Gesprächspuffer chat_command_help_invite ^279*^707 /invite ^279 -Lädt den angegebenen Benutzer in das aktuelle Spiel ein. chat_command_help_whois ^279*^707 /whois ^279 -Ruft Informationen über den angegebenen Beutzer ab. chat_command_help_stats ^279*^707 /stats pop^279 -Ruft Stats für den angegebenen ab (Optionally include "pop" to drop stats down). // POP?? chat_command_help_joingame ^279*^707 /joingame ^279 -Einem Spiel beitreten chat_command_help_topic ^279*^707 /topic Thema^279 -Zeigt oder setzt das aktuelle Channel Thema chat_command_help_kick ^279*^707 /kick ^279 -Wirft den Benutzer aus dem Channel (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen). chat_command_help_ban ^279*^707 /ban ^279 -Verbannt den Benutzer aus dem Channel (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen). chat_command_help_unban ^279*^707 /unban ^279 -Hebt den Bann des Benutzer für den Channel auf (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen). chat_command_help_silence ^279*^707 /silence ^279 -Bringt den Benutzer für die in Minuten zum Schweigen (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen). chat_command_help_promote ^279*^707 /promote ^279 -Befördert den angegebenen Benutzer (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_help_demote ^279*^707 /demote ^279 -Degradiert den angegebenen Benutzer (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_help_banlist ^279*^707 /banlist ^279 -Befehle für das Management der Bannliste. chat_command_help_ignore ^279*^707 /ignore ^279 -Befehle für das Management der Ignorierliste. chat_command_help_ignorechat ^279*^707 /ignorechat^279 -Stellt das Ignorieren von Gesprächen zwischen 'Team' oder 'All' um. chat_command_help_notes ^279*^707 /notes ^279 -Befehle für das Management der Notizen. chat_command_help_auth ^279*^707 /auth ^279 -Befehle für das Management der Channel-Benutzerauthorisierungsliste (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_help_password ^279*^707 /password ^279 -Setzt das aktuelle Channel Passwort (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_help_password_clear ^279*^707 /password^279 -Löscht das aktuelle Channel Passwort (Benötigt Channel Adminberechtigungen) chat_command_help_roll ^279*^707 /roll ^279 -Würfelt eine Zahl zwischen niedrig und hoch, (1 bis 32,767). chat_command_help_emote ^279*^707 /emote ^279 -Schickt eine Emotenachricht von deinem Benutzernamen. chat_command_help_time ^279*^707 /time^279 -Gibt die aktuelle Systemzeit aus. chat_command_help_ping ^279*^707 /ping^279 (nur im Spiel) -Gibt den aktuellen Ping zum Spielserver aus. chat_command_help_matchup ^279*^707 /matchup^279 (nur im Spiel) -Gibt Team/Name/Farbe/Held der Spieler im aktuellen Spiel aus. chat_command_help_gameinfo ^279*^707 /gameinfo^279 (nur im Spiel) -Gibt einige Informationen über das aktuelle Spiel aus. chat_command_help_available ^279*^707 /available^279 -Stellte den Gesprächsstatus aus 'verfügbar'. chat_command_help_afk ^279*^707 /afk ^279 -Stellt den Gesprächsstatus auf 'nicht an der Tastatur' um und antwortet automatisch mit der angegebenen Nachricht auf Geflüster. chat_command_help_dnd ^279*^707 /dnd ^279 -Stellt den Gesprächsstatus auf 'bitte nicht stören' um, stoppt eingehendes Geflüster vor der Zustellung und antwortet automatisch auf eingehendes Geflüster mit der angegebenen Nachricht. chat_command_help_misc ^279* Gib irgendeinen Befehl ohne Parameter ein, um Informationen zu erhalten wie der Befehl benutzt wird. //End Kategorie:Stringtables